One-Night Love
by The Scribe13
Summary: She was never a one night stand type of girl, fearing she would feel nothing but regret and shame throughout the thing. But this-this was fantastic, undescribable, pure hot lust and she wanted more.(One shot)Marcel/Bonnie


**I know your probably thinking 'this bitch got stories to update and she doing a oneshot' but blame those evil demon plot bunnies!**

**Anyway...enjoy!**

**I don't own TVD**

::::::::::::::::

He thought she didn't feel when he tossed and turned at night. When he snuck out to roam the city, possibly grab a quick bit to eat. She may not have approved of his feeding habits. Her judgy behavior as Damon so liked to call it was resurfacing. Rearing its ugly head. But what else could Bonnie really expect from Klaus's protegee. She looked pass that for him. She loved him that much. Marcel was six foot something of pure chocolate sexyness. She loved when he laughed at her bad jokes, the way his mouth would widen and his beautiful dimples showed. She could even remember the day they met. It was hard to forget.

...

_Tonight she was making it her mission to get as drunk as she could possibly get. Seeing as she was a lightweight it was easily accomplished. After her fifth shot of tequilla she was grinding against some man whose name she couldn't remember. Her hair was stuck to her sweaty neck, locks falling to her face. The red strapless minidress was slowly rising up as she danced against the unnamed man. She could feel a large bulge against her ass. The alcohol had made her brain go in a coma and her libido act fully. Bonnie dropped low and rose slowly against the man. They were dancing so close it looked as if she was painted onto him. _

_"My place or yours?" The man asked confidently, his southern accent making her panties moisten. _

_"Yours." Seeing as she was staying with Caroline and Caroline was staying with Klaus. She didn't see that working out. His large callouse hand seized her's, their eyes meet. He had nice eyes. He lead her out of the club into the parking lot, she shivered. Was it this cold when she left? She squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and kissed it. It seemed like his house was till in New York instead of a block away. Her lower part was throbbing in anticipation. At the corner of her eye she could see him smirk as if he knew she was wet and growing wetter by the second. His place was a large old world French style house, made entirely of aged bricks. But right now she didn't want to look at the beautiful aritechture._

_"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked smiling at her, his dimples showing. 'How could one person be so fucking sexy!' She thought._

_"Very," she purred. Bonnie was surprised with herself. She didn't even know she knew how to purr. He grabbed his crouch briefly when she wasn't looking as he got a view of her firm butt. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. Kicking the car door lock with his boot and they entered his house. It was even more beautiful on the inside. Bonnie turned around to compliment him only to for her slightly opened mouth to be captured in a kiss. Bonnie moaned into the kiss, her back hit the brick wall of his foyer. Bonnie wrapped her toned legs around his slender hips and grinded against him as the kiss deepened. His large hands held her up by cupping her generous butt. Her arms were around his neck pulling him closer. Their tongues fought for dominance, his exploring her mouth. He could positively taste her magic. 'She's a witch!" He thought growing harder before he unzipped her dress. Bonnie pulled away, she may be drunk but she had a nagging feeling since the club. _

_"What are you?" She asked in a low husky voice as his kisses exchanged from her jaw to neck then her collar bone. _

_"I could ask you the same thing." He repiled playfully between kisses. She groaned. She knew what he was, she just didn't want to care tonight. They moved from the foyer to his bedroom, slowly peeling each other's clothes off. Marcel had paid homage to her body, caressing every curve, kissing every inch of her body. When he finally entered her she thought she might have erupted in pleasure. Her heels dug dip into his butt cheeks and her nails into his back. Bonnie was sure she never screamed so loud in her life, the whole New Orleans must have heard her. He started to give her slow gentle thrust so that her womanhood could grow accustomed to his large length. Bonnie began to plead louder for him to go faster and deeper. She was never a one night stand type of girl, fearing she would feel nothing but regret and shame throughout the thing. But this-this was fantastic, undescribable, pure hot lust and she wanted more. Bonnie's skin grew warm as she felt her time come near. She rocked her hips more furiously to his, meeting every wild powerful thrust. He kissed her passionately, one hand balancing his large frame while the other pinched her hardened nipple. She screamed loudly into the kiss as her orgasm came, her hips rocked slower. He kissed her harder and gave a loud grunt. Bonnie wrapped her legs tighter as he came inside her. They stayed interwined for a while, he laced their fingers together and mashed their sweaty foreheads against eachother. Bonnie's breathing was heavy, trying to regain a steady rhythme. His was slightly off but not as much as her's._

_"I'm Marcel." Bonnie giggled and pecked his lips._

_"Bonnie." _

::::::::::::::::::::::::

She smiled thinking about it. Her hands running over her flat stomach. Marcel had a lot on his mind. They were mated, she could sense all of his emotions and they were a complete and utter mess. When two completely opposite supernatural creatures mated they were connected forever. In mind, body and soul. Klaus was still trying to take back the town he had left, rather forced to leave. But he didn't have the right to just come and demand it. For the second time. Too much blood had been shed the first, vampire and witch. Marcel had become more merciful towards the witches, more wise. He didn't seek to sifle them anymore rather to grow them make them stronger. Make them loyal to him. It was a smart choice and he had a Bennett witch to help him, to help the witches.

"Babe, what are you doing up?" He asked as he entered their bedroom.

"Thinking." He hummed before he came to her side. He ran his long fingers up and down her arms. Making goose bumps appear.

"About?"

"Us. This."

"Hmm, that's a lot to think about." His arms wrapped around her waist. His feet snuck under the sheets, they were cold and bare. She just smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I know," she mumbled inhaling his scent. He smelt like old spice and vervein. He was still conditioning himself to it.

"Let's sleep? Let's just sleep." He mumbled kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her, lacing his fingers with her. She nodded and fell asleep to him humming softly.

She loved him and so would their daughter.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Its a oneshot! Short and sweet! :)


End file.
